A New Years Explosion
by Twi-Potter'z Girl
Summary: New Years & DMHG had to stay back at the Ministry; both being Head Comity of Voldemort's Defeat. "Shut up, Ferret-" and then there it was. The bright explosion that made him fall lips first into her. It was accidental,so why were their worlds upside down!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY HPS characters; they ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Here we go again. I know I took like a two and a half week break, but I'm sorry. Plus, my Internet was off so I wasn't able to write the Christmas Special, so I hope this one makes up for it. Check out my Thanksgiving Special, too, and REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

**Thanks black wolfgirl2722 for being the beta-er I couldn't find. You made my writing go more smoothly and I just wanted to wish you your very own Happy New Year!!! When ya'll leave a REVIEW please make sure to thank her. OXOX**

-

"I'm not staying back on New Years, especially with some mudblood," Draco Malfoy said to the Minister. He was a short, plump, old man, but the blonde had no sympathy for his size. He was Draco Malfoy, one of the Head Comities of Voldemort's fall. Why should he care?

The balding, old man stepped back with his hands raised, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but as you and Ms. Granger are the prime top two Heads, you must work on this paper work, and I except the paper on my desk by tomorrow morning. Now, it is now," he checked his diamonded watch, "6:46pm. You have approximately 6 hours and 14 minutes to complete the needed papers, starting now. Which, gives you 6 hours and 13 minutes." he said walking out the door.

"Make sure to lock up," the man said as the door came to a loud, thunderous 'thud' with the solid stone wall.

Draco turned around and looked at the brunette sitting legs crossed in the corner, biting her lip. She hadn't spoken a word since the two men begun to argue and he had almost forgotten that she was there.

"If you want you can go home," Hermione Granger finally spoke. "I'll tell the Minster that I recommended of your leaving."

"Why? So, you can get my overpay? Not happening mudblood." he said pushing his way past the closed door leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione rolled her eyes. After ten years of being called a mudblood, at the age of twenty she didn't care anymore. It no longer hurt as much after the war. After he proved he wasn't a clone of his father, after he pushed her out of the way of the killing curse sent by his father, making the curse hit his mother, who, if she may add, wasn't as holy as everyone thought she was. It turned out she had Lucius doing half the dark and twisted shit he was doing to Draco.

Stepping into pattern behind him, they walked the lonely and deserted steps of the Ministry of Magic. Being that the Ministry closed almost an hour ago their wasn't that familiar opening and closing of the glass elevator, the familiar sound of the cool woman voice echoing off the monuments of the Minster or elves. Nor did they hear the familiar echo of various conversations, or the loud, head pounding footsteps throughout the building, or even flames coming to a roaring life as people flooed their way in from various places.

No, there was none of that. They heard nothing familiar to their ringing ears.

As they reached a blue and black office filled with paper, quills, pencils, and other various objects that you'd see in a copying room, they hailed the stacks of papers out the door with their wands, and into the sitting room, which was too, noiseless.

Hermione kicked off her shoes, and dropped her hair out of her nicely done bun. She was going to be there for some time, so why not get comfortable?

Draco watched as the once untamable bushy hair fell down her shoulders in long slender curls, although her hair still held that same bushiness to it, it held some shine and less volume to it.

Breaking his eyes off her he examined the room, only being in there once to apply for the job. Any other time he was let in under his father's approval and went straight to any destination he wanted, whether he needed to go there or not, but after both his father and mother died he had to work for his. Yeah, he had all their money, but decided not to touch it unless he had no other option.

The room was laced with a milky white and a rich moron. A large life-size window sat just in front of them on the east wall. Surrounding them, minus the stacks of paper and pens, sat white chairs with a moron lace. And just behind them was a large desk that bordered the wall, where patients checked in.

Draco dropped the papers to the floor and sat down beside Hermione. Pulling his stack closer to him he looked at her as she pulled out a quill and begun scribbling something on a sticky note, before sticking it on a piece of parchment, and placing the parchment on the floor beside her.

"It'll do some good if you stop starring at me and do some work, Malfoy." Hermione commented not lifting her head.

His cheeks turned red as she placed another sticky note on a paper, "It'll do some good if you put your shoes on so I can work, Granger. Your feet doesn't smell like roses."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why? What are you going to do lift up your arms?"

Hermione turned red with embarrassment and anger. She had never been joked about her body odor, until then. Maybe, she did stink. Damn! She knew she shouldn't have changed body wash.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Malfoy. It's childish and so Hogwarts," she said finally looking up at him after placing another sticky note on another piece of parchment.

"It may be _so_ Hogwarts, but it's not childish. It's time consuming." he said defensively.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. Three years out of Hogwarts and yet he nor half the kids that were in their year has grown up yet.

-

"Hurry, up so I can go Granger," the blonde whined some hours later. He had finished his pile of papers and thought she did, too when she pulled another pile of papers out of her bag.

"I told you leave. I'll lock up when I'm done." she said aggravated.

A look of mock shock crossed his pale features, "And leave a mudblood, like yourself to lock one of the most important buildings in the wizarding world? Don't think so!"

Hermione bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the list of profanities that were ready to explode out her red, blushed lips. She turned to the papers that cluttered her little four by four area, and begun scribbling small sticky notes onto fresh pieces of paper.

Draco turned slightly red at the coolness of her attitude. Looking at his watch it was half an hour till twelve. Grunting he threw his hands up in frustration, "Granger! I have a party to get to!"

Without looking up Hermione quietly mumbled something barley audible, but Draco still heard her. "You don't have to go, it's not mandatory. You want to go, it's optional."

The blonde opened his mouth and closed it deciding against calling her a mudblood. Walking silently he made his way out the paper filled room to the Grand Hall, where a large, tan desk sat in the middle of the room. Swishing his wand, instantly every door in the lobby slammed shut with a loud bang.

Walking further into the building he took the elevator up to each floor, flicking his wand to close the doors before hearing that great, big bang that awaited him. After several times of walking to each door, to consume time and to make sure they were securely closed he made his way back to the brunette on the first floor.

"I've locked everything up mudblood," he said as if he was talking about the weather, walking in.

Hermione gritted her teeth together trying to be the mature one, but then thought why should she stay there and let him insult her like that? Jumping up she was in his face, both standing atop the once straight papers, which where now crumpling beneath their feet.

"Why must you be such a prick, Ferret?" she said bringing back his old 'nickname'.

"Why must you be such a prune, Virgin?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, mocking him with the sudden guilt, "At least I'll remember who my first is."

Draco turned red. He remembered who his first was. Bella, no it was Parkinson-no she was his first blow job, so then it must've been Sydney-that girl that was on vacation in France, no, no it wasn't her, it was….damn, who was it?

Hermione smirked, "Just as I thought you don't know."

"Maybe I don't know-"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, what every Malfoy. I really don't care about your sex life."

"Then why bring it up? Do you want to be part of it, mudblood?"

"Shut up, Ferret-" Hermione stopped in mid sentence as a bright explosion of various colors and waves sent the blonde only an inches from her, head first into her.

His lips crashing down on her, Draco was dazed, as was the brunette-who was twice as dazed. Pulling his senses together he broke the three second kiss.

Hermione starred at him bewildered. Afraid to move. Afraid to breath. Afraid to even think. "You…you…uh…" she looked out the window were the fireworks still exploded, to embarrassed to look the blonde in the face.

Draco, too a little embarrassed starred at her for a few moments, before she hurriedly started pushing papers neatly into her bag, along with the sticky notes, and pen.

Slipping on her shoes she stuttered, "I…I think I'll, um finish this at home." she said bustling past him and into the large room. Walking straight out the door, she never looked back.

-

Draco made it home in no time-with the help of appiration- deciding not to go to Blaise's party.

Making it to his room he told the elves not to bother him for the rest of the night. Sitting in his dark, blue, leathered love seat, the fire burned greatly in front of him, making him extremely warm, but he didn't seem to mind as he starred at it with no expression on his face.

Although, his face showed no expression his brain was working twenty times its usual speed as he tried to gather his thoughts. There were three things he was absolutely positive**(From Twilight, when Bella found out about Edward) **of and he planned to let her know two of them. One, it was the explosion's fault he kissed her. Two, he wouldn't let her know although that little three second kiss was accidental that she felt good against him, with her warm lips and small frame. And, three, she needed to grow because he fell at least three or four inches down.

-

On the other side of town Hermione laid in her bed thinking of that kiss she shared with her arch enemy. It was bad, filthy, no good…perfect, her first kiss, better than she gave him credit for. A small smile played at the corner of her lips as she thought of how much he expanded over her. There was only one thing Hermione Granger was positive of; she needed to grow.

-

**Okay, so what do ya'll think? Should I continue to another chapter or quit now and hide from sham? Again sorry I didn't update in a month! Draco's Last Impression will be updated by the end of this week, and I hope ya'll all enjoyed your New Year's! Oh, and if you haven't read Twilight read it! IT'S MY NEW PASSION! HE IS SOOOO SEXY!!!!! WOW!!! I'm sorry I hope ya'll don't hate me, but TWILIGHT is better than HARRY POTTER!!**


End file.
